Rare Meat Served On A Charred Platter
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: You can't always get what you want, but sometimes, you get what you need. More dark smut.


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended._

"Hey buddy – it's your turn."

Fuck. I can't believe I'm doing this – what the hell am I doing here? But as much as my sense of honor protests what I am about to do, my traitorous body has other plans. Damn bitch, if you hadn't run off again… down the damn well AGAIN, I wouldn't be here in this den of vice and gods help me, burning pleasure, but I need sweet release of the fever you drive me to daily. Something tells me I will find anything I'm looking for here, in this wandering carnival of the flesh. Something is drawing me here besides the heavy throb in my loins.

The smirking guard throws back the thick canvas and I duck into the darkness beyond. Careful not to catch my blade on the tent's sharp iron stakes as I enter, I shut my eyes for a split second, hell even my half-demon sight needs time to adjust. With a deep, shaking breath exhaled, I look up and I see you. Fuck me, what a sight you are!

I don't think how you ended up here and not within the safety of the world beyond the well; I should.

I don't think about what you've done and who with, no, none of that crosses my mind, but it should.

The sudden rush of blood within my ears dulls my mind – just like that dirty leather blindfold must be doing to yours.

You've heard me and swivel your blind and bound form towards my entrance. A thick leather roll tied behind your teeth is wet with your struggles and saliva – I can smell the candy you had eaten yesterday before our latest stupid fight. The scent blooms in my nose: you smell of sex and candy and the age-dark musk of the sake barrel you are arranged upon like the most delicious, helpless exhibition. Seeing you like this is absolutely intoxicating: your hands bound high and tight by horse leathers, long body stretched up in a squat upon your ignominious perch, your ankles chained in sooty irons, forced wide, bearing your open pink sex for my hungry eyes.

A small voice, a human voice in my mind rages to free you from such evil servitude and abuse. Another darker one growls that you might never know it was me, if I'm careful. That is, unless I want you to. This is a wet dream come true and why not fuck you senseless in reality instead of pretending some stranger wears your face, your tight body?

Small hitching sobs mixed with confused groans reach my ears and as I circle around your oiled figure, pulling back your head with your gorgeous black mane, I treat myself to a long lick up your glistening throat. Mmmm, you taste of fine almond oil and smell of bitter myrrh and running my eager hand under your flexing ass to your oh-so-wet pussy is a slow torture I know you want from me, you've wanted it from for a long time now. Mindful of my claws, I enter you with a finger and test your slick depths; your body clamps down against my small invasion and the hitched gasping moan in my twitching ear is so very sweet. Trying to sound hard and pitiless for your little plight, I decide I need to fully hear your moans and pants fully to appreciate them and as much as I enjoy the total submission of your wicked little insolent mouth, I can think of much better things it might do than tongue your gag, oh yes I can!

"Hot little bitch, I'm going to untie your gag and you are to spit it out when I tell you and not before, because if you think to bite or scream…"

I loose my sword from its sheath just enough that the snick! of its deadly blade is like a thunderclap to your overcompensating ears. You try to whip your head around to follow the soft sound but you only succeed in having your head jerked back into place. It seems you forgot I still hold it fast by your beautiful hair and your head landing back against my shoulder is almost romantic. Are you whimpering because of the little pain along your forgetful little head or are you scared by what is rubbing itself along the base of your spine as I lean around you, both hands attacking the wet knots at the corners of your mouth? Gods, I want to just fuck you so hard right now, my cock feels like it's in a vice and I need to cum soon or it's going to fucking fall off! But I want to make this little game last – when will an opportunity like this come again, even in my long life?

Damn these fucking leather knots! Someone must have gotten on the wrong side of your sharp little teeth, priestess; that's almost funny. Slicing through the gag's ties I am very proud of you; you no doubt can feel your mouth's freedom but you are waiting for my command.

Good girl.

I want to drag a claw down the twitching alabaster that is your stretched arms and then prick those gorgeous rosy nipples jutting into empty air, shuddering with every breath you take. But then you'd know it was me or worse. So I content myself with drawing only my palms down your arms, your sides, and then cupping both soft full globes in my hot hands. Ah, your little moans are just perfect.

"Good girl, you may spit out the gag and you are to remain silent. I don't want to hear any words from you at all. If you want to beg me, beg me with your moans, your pants, your little cries. I know what you want and I'm here to give it to you. Are you fresh for me or have others had their way with you today? Answer me!" I whisper thickly.

A small cold ball of fear spins in my stomach, but I have to know. But I know even if every other man in this camp has had you, you are still mine and I know they can't give you what I can or teach you what you need to learn…mmm, I'm going to have so much fun with you!

You furiously shake your head with a frustrated whine and I can feel your breasts jiggle in my hands at your agitated refusal. Their oiled surface makes my fingers slip and slide and as I knead your flesh, I give into the desire to nip your neck, your small shell of an ear and I do my best not to catch my fangs on your thin skin.

"Such a fast learner you are, wench. You and I are going to have such fun tonight." I laugh into your captive ear.

Are you shaking with fear or desire? One deep drought of air taken and I can smell your wetness, your pussy's eager ripeness. Your heady musk is sending hooks into my cock and making my heavy crimson armor absolutely unbearable. Time to break you a little further and get a taste of this great prize I've stumbled into.

I release your flesh just for a moment, just long enough to shed my heavy suikan and kimono. The pitchy torches in this closed-in tent make it smoky and hot, but that's just perfect: all the more reason to be naked, bestial. My youkai ripples along my spine in agreement and like the imagined feel of your pink lips on my cock, it makes me wet with such need! Your pleading moans beg for my attentions and circling like the predator I am, I suddenly reach in and hold your taunt thighs forward to bring your treasures within my reach.

Your surprise elicits a fearful whimper which I transmute into a groan of pleasure as I knead the silken skin of your inner thighs with my thumbs, slowly making my way up to the core of your desire and my own. But I must admit to myself, I do love the seduction of your soul as much as I love the seduction of your delicious body – once I am done with you and we are far from here, I think we will have to revisit this dark fantasy of mine again and again. Bringing my lips up to yours, I will tease you and bring you to pleasure but stay out of reach, at least for now. Let this teach you to tease me as you have with your constant steamy bathing and barely concealed desire; did you think my nose was as dull as the monk's? I've seen you stare at me when you think I'm lost in thought or ignoring you and you should be proud of my restraint all those times I could smell you and gods – hear you as you dreamed of me while you pleasured yourself in the night. Whispering, I think I will tease you just a little more. Sweat is slowly running out of my hair and down my back. The drop reaches into my hakama and then rolls down the check of my ass. I imagine it is your sharp tongue.

"Do you like what I am doing to you, onna? Do you want me to stop?" I breathe onto your parted lips, so very close you can feel my breath but still untouchable.

My hands ride higher on your thighs, massaging slow circles along the tense sinew just under your soft, oiled skin.

You seem uncertain and I am surprised when you reach out with your pink tongue and lick my lips in answer. But this is shameful, isn't? To succumb to the desire for a complete and hidden stranger is a betrayal to all you are. I almost feel dirty with what I am doing to you – almost. I am having too much fun now and well, you always said I was the rudest, most selfish and inconsiderate person you'd ever met… and still you bite your lip and the hot wetness blooms down your thighs for me. Your cunt is so hot, I can feel it, so close to my exploring hands.

"Do you want me to kiss you, girl? Or do you want me to continue my way up and dig into that ripeness you've been saving just for me? Answer me." I whisper, brushing your leather-swollen lip with mine.

Candy and myrrh and spice invade my nose. My cock answers with a heavy throb; I want to touch myself and relieve just some of this tremendous want but my hands are full. I can make myself wait a little longer. I've found denial makes me cum so much more intensely, like having fire shoot from my balls and cock, only instead of my hand this time; it'll be you milking me of my pleasure…

Shuddering at my fantasy, I feel you roll your hips against me, your wetness staining the front of my hakama a deeper blood red. Then you surprise me, my miko – you again lick my lips and press you mouth to mine awkwardly in your blindness and I know you are mine now – the war within you is won in my favor. Rose nipples graze my battle-scarred chest so lightly I barely notice their heat before they're gone. Opening your mouth with my own I give you a hard fierce taste of me and then pull back. I nearly forgot about my fangs. I almost spoiled my fun.

Moving still further up to the soft black curtain of curls at your captive core, I run my thumbs up your slippery slit, making you arch into my hands, crying out sharply in abject need. Continuing my slow, devastating pressure I take an offered nipple in my mouth and suck hard and laugh into your pliant flesh; I'm so close yet not close enough, aren't I?

"Do you want more from me? Answer me 'yes' or 'no' and little girl, you make me believe it!" I grind out with a leer you can't see. I need to hear your throaty voice beg me for it before I give it to you!

"Yessssss… Please!" you cry out immediately.

Good girl.

"Good bitch. Now lean back as far as you can within the confines of your bonds and let me know how well I pleasure you with your cries, your little sweet moans. The better show you give me, the better show I give you. Show me you understand me!" I command, my hands leaving their work momentarily to assist your transition upon the cask, bringing your knees forward as you drop your head down and arch your back. The ridge pole above our heads creaks with your movement and fine dust rains down to stick on your oiled body. In the flickering orange glow of torches you look dusted with powdered gold.

Leaning in, I spread your legs roughly as wide as they will comfortably go and then just a tiny bit wider. You let loose a low trailing groan; music to my ears. Spreading your red, slick petals apart with my thumbs, my head pounds and my cock answers to the call of the delirious scent of your blazing hot lust. I need to taste your wet pussy like a drowning man needs air. One long lazy lick and I can't get enough of you and you obviously can't get enough of me. You buck into my mouth as I delve your depths with my eager tongue.

Cries like liquid silver bells reach my drunken ears. I suck first one hot petal into my mouth and you give me a surprised grunt of pleasure. After laving its sister you are shaking your head, your hair scratching the worn wood of your perch with small keening moans. When I suck on your hard little pearl your stomach clenches and the scream you keep behind your full lips nearly makes me cum on the spot. You're so close to completion, bucking in time to the rhythm I have set for you, but this is not what I want to give you.

What I want to give you is about to rip out of my hakama if I don't let it out to play, right now!

I lean up and kiss your warm mound and just because I can't help myself I nip at the sensitive flesh and you give me plaintive cry of frustration in return. But we're not done here, my beautiful prey.

I move behind you to take you like the animal I am. Hands at your waist, your weight is an effortless task to wield.

"I want more of you now. When I lift your waist you will grab the slack in the leather that binds you overhead. Then you will bring your knees up and then lower yourself back down into the position in which I found you. Is this clear to you, bitch?" my husky voice drips into your ear.

You can be so graceful when you put your mind to it; how is it that you keep tripping on everything any other time? Your mind must be in the clouds those times, probably thinking about what I am about to do to you. Today is the day your hentai dreams come true.

I focus on your swollen pussy as it grasps at empty air. I take in your trembling thighs, coated in your liquor and my saliva. Loosening the ties of my hakama, I take my furious cock out and give myself a couple good pumps; I want to be so slick that I slide right down into your waiting depths, my hot little wench. I've never been so hard, so ready to fuck as I am now. I tilt you back towards me to line myself up with you and those breathy moans are like a chant raising my beast to come out and play. But the angle's bad; you're tethered too high for the size of the platform you've been displayed upon. I forget myself and growl in frustration. Only one thing to do, because not fucking you senseless is not a goddamn option! It's too late for mercy now.

Nipping at your neck, I reassure you: "I will not let you fall. I will protect you." Holding your slim hips, I kick the cask out from under you and then stretch you to my waiting cock. One small dip and thrust of my hips and I'm inside your tight hot passage and it's so good I can't help myself:

"Fuck! You so fucking hot and tight! Fuck yeah!" I cry out.

Your pained moan is sharp on my ears and they flatten to my skull for a moment. Then I feel you squeeze my meat from the inside and my eyes roll back into my head. Hissing though my unseen fangs, I try to take it slow and deep, but as I feel you tighten up within I can't hold back. I want to slam hard into your pristine pussy so I do, riding you like the bitch you now are; you're mine! Grinding into a spot that seems to be the fount of your most wanton moans, I decide to see just how well I've broken you, my miko. Feeling your pussy flutter around my swollen cock, I know you're going to come and hard. Grating out between thrusts, I tell you what I want from you.

"When… I…make… you… cum... scream… his… name… to… the … heavens, bitch!"

That's all the permission you need and as your tight body clamps down on mine and begins to milk me of my cream, your long piercing scream is music to my ears.

"INUYASHA!!!!!"

Exploding black stars fire off behind my eyes and I ram you down hard on my shooting cock as I cum, howling your name.

"KAGOME!!!"

My orgasm turns me inside out and as I come down to this world again it dawns on me that you screamed my name… and then I screamed yours. Which one of use was the master, which one the slave? Is there really a difference? Your body commanded my own just as my anonymous words fanned your wicked desire. I'm not used to this kind of introspection – it always gives me a headache. It'll have to wait.

I let you dangle for only a moment as I slice the leather strap above you, and catching you easily in one arm I readjust myself with the other. Clean-up will have to wait too. You are strangely silent as I gather my garb and my sword. Draping my suikan around your thin form is like drawing the curtains against the sun. The spell is broken and I suddenly notice you are still blindfolded, you are filthy and you are being held captive in a wandering sin-pit. All these things I will fix for you, my bitch, my love, my Kagome.

I suddenly fear the consequences of our actions. I can only hope you won't make me eat dirt so long as I am carrying you like the precious cargo you are. Deciding to face the music, I easily slice the leather blinding your eyes. Your expression is unreadable, but the smoldering fury in your eyes is a window into your soul. I almost miss your raw and scratchy voice commanding me:

"Tell me InuYasha, what took you so long to rescue me?"

Sometimes I'm glad you forget how acute my hearing is; otherwise I'd have never heard what you confess to yourself in your smallest voice:

"Tell me InuYasha, what took you so long to save me, to fuck me, to claim me?"

I can't really decide how to answer you, but there will be plenty of time for all the damn discussion you want. After you scream yourself hoarse on my name, we'll talk about anything you want, my little mistress. Anything you want.

But right now I need to emerge from this den and let the Beast go running.

Let's go.


End file.
